


Apology

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-15 22:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/165681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco comes to apologize to Neville.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffee_n_cocoa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=coffee_n_cocoa).



"I've come to apologize."

Neville put down the stack of empty pots and looked skeptically at the man before him. Draco's repentant words were one thing, but his tone was as cool and haughty as it ever had been back in school. "Why? Is this some condition of your deal with the Wizengamot?"

The flush on Draco's cheeks had to be anger, but his reply was still calm.

"No, it's not. Don't you think I could realize when I've made mistakes, and regret them, and want to make amends?"

"No." Quite honestly, Neville didn't. People could change, yes—he himself had changed a great deal—but such a complete alteration in Draco Malfoy seemed highly unlikely.

His reply evidently took Draco aback. He chewed his lip. "So, what, you think I must have some ulterior motive to come here?"

"Yes. I have no idea what it could be, but I think you must have another reason." Neville picked up a trowel. "I'm not really interested in why you're here. You've said your piece and I need to get back to work."

"Wait," said Draco, holding up his hands. "You're right. I underestimated you when we were in school, and clearly now I've just done it again."

He looked Neville up and down, and Neville straightened without thinking. He was no longer the pudgy boy he had once been; hard work in his greenhouses had put muscle on his frame, although he was still not used to thinking of himself as attractive.

"I heard a rumor that you might be gay," said Draco in a rush. "Is it true?"

Neville stood even straighter, his voice uncompromising. "Yes."

If he had expected that answer to put Draco off, he was quickly disabused of his supposition. Draco stepped around the potting bench.

" _This_ is why I hoped you'd accept my apology."

His lips met Neville's. At first Neville was too astonished to resist, and after a moment, he didn't want to.

The bubotubers that Neville had intended to re-pot that day waited, forgotten, until the next.


End file.
